rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 19: Robot? Whatevs. Relatives? HOLY SHIT.
So another annual blog coming from moi. I'll be direct. The plot twist of this episode was no surprise for me, as I'm a firm believer in the cyborg/robot Penny theory. So instead, I got surprised by the existence of Winter Schnee. Anyways, on to the episode. We start with what was theorized as Jaune asking Weiss to go to the prom. Instead, it's just Jaune trying to get shipped with Weiss. Lots of shipping this Volume. No surprise, Weiss gives zero fucks. She's not a jerk about it though, so there's that. RWBY is just about ready to kickstart their plan of intel gathering. Ruby and Weiss will go gather up some Schnee intel, Blake is gonna do the Solid Snake and sneak in on WF meetings, and Yang... is gonna redo the Yellow Trailer. Cut to Sun, who decided to help RWBY since that's what friends do. Nothing bad with that. There's also Neptune, who seems to be being shipped with Weiss and Yang. Moreso Weiss. Maybe it has a lot more merit than it looks now. Ruby laughs at the faces of the shippers though. Enter the CCT. Which is possibly the most high-tech thing seen in RWBY so far. Oh, and there's Penny on the sideline. Who's deliberately avoiding Ruby. Mostly. They go to Vale to discuss stuff, so let's focus on Weiss. SDC is on Atlas btw. So that'll be good to know. So we have her hijack some info from under her dad's nose. Oh and Weiss apparently has a sister. ... ...YEAH. Okay, gonna discuss some possibilities on that. As Weiss is the heiress, that potentially makes her older, unless Winter was somehow unfit to inherit the SDC. So for now, my theories focuses on Weiss being the older sister. *Winter is Weiss's younger sister, like many ages young. Probably 7-8. That's a pretty loose theory, though. *This one is a doozy, but what if Winter is Weiss' twin? Okay, that's probable, but I'll stretch it further. **What if Winter was in the White Trailer? The singer, potentially. This theory is weakened by the scar though, as both singer and fighter had the scar. *Winter is around Ruby's age. Food for thought, really. We also get some information about Weiss' relationship with Papa Schnee. Weiss doesn't like talking to him. Maybe.The fact that she's not talking with him in the current circumstances is sort of justified as she's currently gathering intel. Let's go check on Ruby and Penny. We have some confirmation that Penny has absolutely zero connection with Roman. As there was some minor theories floating aroun that Penny knew Roman. Also, we get some talk about her father. Last week, I discussed the theory that Ironwood may be an allusion to Geppeto, but as of date, we had confirmation that he's the Tin Man. However, in this episode, as Penny never makes note of Ironwood, we can safely say that her father is the allusion to Geppetto, and the driver way back in volume 1. Pushing it further, Geppetto may be under the service of Ironwood, which is why Penny appears with him in the opening. Oh yeah, Ironwood is talking about the Elysian Knights. They're... kinda cool I guess? Definitely more human-like compared to the AK-130s. Also, the Elysian Paladin. White Fang is gonna steal that shit! Cue the annual chase scene, with Ruby demonstrating some epic scythe flipping. I'd like to note her usage of her semblance here. (But this can get shot down if Penny is freakishly heavy or whatever) A theory of mine is that semblance is tied to willpower. Chapter 1 demonstrated Ruby's semblance at it's peak during the food fight. In here, she does a nearly similar stunt and drops like a sack of bricks after a few seconds. Something either went wrong with how she did it, she ran out of MP, or she can only do it on herself, and carrying others while using her semblance may put a spanner in it, causing her to screw up like that. Anyways, end result is that Grampa Dust (I'm calling him that now) nearly runs over Ruby and Penny has to rescue her, resulting in a lot of shocked faces in-universe, but near zero surprise from the audience. Penny pulled down an airjet, this stuff is elementary! Penny tries to bail out, but Ruby, being a good friend, catches up to her and gets her to reveal what a lot of people were waiting for. Penny is a robot. BOOM. Overall, a decent episode. It didn't leave a big impact on me like the previous episode, but it definitely sheds some light on quite a few things. No CFVY or Scarlet and Sage though. Or even the antagonists. Cinder is just chilling in Beacon's cafeteria. With Penny's humanity now no longer needed fro discussion, we need a new theory to replace that. WINTER!!!! PS That ending credits BGM has a lot of feels. Category:Blog posts